Birthday, Bitch
Birthday, Bitch by the cast of Bare is sung in Musically Mastered, the first episode of Season 3 of The Fugly Hoes. It is sung by The Fugly Hoes when Lily arrives at the party. It involves several storylines of the episode, and also addresses Tots bring drugs to the party in order to cope with her lack of love. Lyrics Fugly Hoes: Yeah! Tots: Clear a path Happy: Where's the beer? Matt: What's everybody doing here? Becca and Tim: Excuse us! Matt: What's going on? Tim: Dude, I'm already gone Becca: Snooze you lose Happy: What this party needs is booze! Tots: Oh look a card for us to sign Matt: That's mine Tots: Sharing is caring Becca: Party's great Matt: No keg Happy: Too late Tots: We'll handle this...been preparing! Tots and Girls: Happy birthday Lily, you're pretty as a girl can be Tots: The boys have gonorrhea, now they burn for you each time they pee Nate: That's pretty Tots Maya: She'll love that Kyle: Really talks! Tim: Kyler! Trae: Towels Tots: I wrote a song! Matt: Thanks, but no thanks Tots: Sing out strong Trae: Tots made some brownies, they're dope! Dig in! Matt: Look I don't mean to be Kyle: Cool, who made these? Trae: Tots! Tots: Guys I need a cup Tim: I might have to crash here tonight there's no way I'm going to make it home Tots: What the Hell, the beds still warm, cause Kyler never sleeps alone Same receiver, different givers, throw the dog another bone! Matt: Time to go! Happy: Hell no! Matt: Are those her... Tots: Panties? Becca: Yes indeed! Happy: Guess who's horny? Fugly Hoes: Yeah, agreed Tots: Open shop, take all you need Happy: I would wear three Matt: Look maybe I'm not being clear! Kyle: They're here! Becca: Pipe down! Trae: Quiet! Tots: Get off of me Matt: What is that?! Tots: SHUT UP! Fugly Hoes: One, two, three, four! Happy birthday Lily, you're the ugliest of all You are the worst and most perverse to roam Nicaragua's hallowed halls Your mother was a hooker and your father was a dick He poked her in the toaster And the pair produced a pig Whose brain is awfully tiny And whose ass is awfully big Happy birthday, bitch! Happy birthday, bitch Happy birthday, Lily! Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch! Tots: Stupid fucking bitch!....sorry Matt: Happy birthday Lily: Matt you planned the party? Matt: Well, some of it Lily: Thank you.... Matt: She's loaded, what happened to her? Tots: You told me 'keep her busy' Nate: You don't wanna play? Kyler: No? what's wrong with you? Nate: I wish your pinata were that big Kyler: You do know those are pot brownies right? Nate: Oops! Kyler: Wonderful! Lily: Hey, you any good with a stick? Matt: What have you heard? Lily Come help me Kyle: Yeah, well... Kyler: Gotta go, talk to you later Kyle: Asshole Matt: Is he ok? Kyle: He's just fucked up Lily: Well that makes two of us Nate and Matt: Dance with me Kyler and Lily: Ok...next song Matt: Ok. Kyler: Nate, I said next song - I'll find you Nate: You might not. Well you know, I was thinking maybe later... Category:Songs Sung by the Fugly Hoes Category:Group Numbers